Digimon Duel Episode 3
"The Dragons Awake" is the 3rd episode of the series. The duel continues and Gurimo has summoned his strongest monster. How will Davis deal with this monster? Featured Duel: Davis Motomiya vs. Gurimo The duel continues from the last episode. Turn 6: Davis Davis draws. "Angelswordsman" attacks and destroys "Night Griffon" (Gurimo 1700 → 1500). He then switches "Rock Star Base" to Defense Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 7: Gurimo Gurimo draws. He then activates "Aztec Statue" to Special Summon 8 "Statue Tokens" (0/0 each) in Defense Position. He then Tributes two of his "Statue Tokens" in order to Tribute Summon "Zulfrez the Destroyer" (2600 → 3100/???) in Attack Position. He then Tributes his face-down in order to allow "Zulfrez the Destroyer" to attack. "Zulfrez the Destroyer" attacks and destroys "Angelswordsman" (Davis 2200 → 700). "Cerberus the Tri Dog" attacks and destroys "Rock Star Base". Turn 8: Davis Davis draws. He then activates "Full Support" to add "Soccer Warrior" and "The Crest of Love" from his Graveyard to his hand. He then Normal Summons "Soccer Warrior" (1500/700) in Defense Position. Since Davis controls "Soccer Warrior", he Special Summons "Soccer Champion" (2600/2000) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. He then activates its effect to destroy all Spells and Traps Gurimo controls, except for "The Seal of Orichalcos". "Soccer Champion" attacks and destroys "Cerberus the Tri Dog" (Gurimo 1500 → 1300). He then activates "The Crest of Love" to reduce the ATK of "Soccer Warrior" to 0 ("Soccer Warrior": 1500 → 0/700) and increase his Life Points by the same amount (Davis 700 → 2200). He then Sets a card. Turn 9: Gurimo Gurimo draws. He then Sets a card. He then Tributes his face-down to allow "Zulfrez" to attack. "Zulfrez" attacks and destroys "Soccer Champion" (Davis 2200 → 1700). Turn 10: Davis Davis draws. He then activates "The Crest of Hope" to add one random card from his Deck to his hand ("Magnamon"). He then activates "The Crest of Reliability" to Special Summon "Angelswordswoman" (1600/1100) from his Deck in Attack Position. He then Tributes "Soccer Warrior" and "Angelswordswoman" in order to Tribute Summon "Magnamon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Since "Magnamon" was Summoned by Tributing a LIGHT monster, its effect activates, increasing its ATK by 500 for every LIGHT monster used to summon it ("Magnamon": 2500 → 3000/2000). Since "Angelswordswoman" was used to Tribute Summon a LIGHT monster, its effect activates, reducing the ATK of "Zulfrez" by 1000 ("Zulfrez": 3100 → 2100/???). "Magnamon" attacks "Zulfrez", but Gurimo discards one card to prevent the destruction of his monster by battle via its own effect (Gurimo 1300 → 400). On Davis's End Phase, the effects of "Magnamon" and "Angelswordswoman" expire ("Magnamon": 3000 → 2500/2000; "Zulfrez": 2100 → 3100/???). Turn 11: Gurimo Gurimo draws. He then Sets a card. He then Tributes his face-down to allow "Zulfrez" to attack. "Zulfrez" attacks "Magnamon", but Davis activates his face-down "Golden Armor Energize" to negate "Magnamon's" destruction (Davis 1700 → 1100). Turn 12: Davis At this point, Davis has a vision and unlocks the "Terine". It is the card he drew during his Draw Phase. He then activates "Terine" to fuse it with "Magnamon" in order to Fusion Summon "Magna Dragon Rider" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to pay 1000 Life Points (Davis 1100 → 100) and reduce the ATK of "Zulfrez" to 0 ("Zulfrez": 3100 → 0/???). "Magna Dragon Rider" attacks and destroys "Zulfrez" (Gurimo 400 → 0).